leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nasus/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The Curator of the Sands, though contemplative, is not to be trifled with." The enigmatic creature known as came to the League from a faraway world, and served as part of a vast and learned desert empire. There he was a respected and enlightened individual, having been made the Keeper of the Great Library. However, he was also part of a race of animalistic creatures that served as the rulers and protectors of the people. Unfortunately, there were others of his kind that believed they were more than protectors. They were under the egotistical delusion that they had ascended to become gods. War on Nasus' world was never more than a breath away, as these deluded others sought to enslave the people and establish a totalitarian sovereignty. In the midst of a heated battle, just as Nasus was about to slay his treacherous brother , he was pulled through the cosmos to a summoning circle in Runeterra. At first angered that he had been taken just as he was about to cripple the enemies of his people, Nasus' advanced intellect won out when he heard the pleas for mercy from the summoners. He learned that Runeterra was also filled with its own brand of injustice. This danger was no less threatening than what he had fought against at home, and champions were needed to protect the people of this world. Heeding the call, Nasus chose to take his place in the League of Legends, knowing that his brothers and sisters would carry on the fight back home. These days, he is the Curator of the Sands, feeling most at home in the crumbling ruins of the Shurima Desert. However, recent disturbing news has reached the Keeper's ears - rumors that perhaps his brother had not in fact been left behind. If this were the case, the destruction of Renekton would quickly become Nasus' main priority, before this world faces the threat of his brother's forked-tongue and endless ambition. |-|1st= "The Keeper of the Sands, though contemplative, is not to be trifled with." The enigmatic creature known as came to the League from a faraway world, and served as part of a vast and learned desert empire. There he was a respected and enlightened individual, having been made the Keeper of the Great Library. However, he was also part of a race of animalistic creatures that served as the rulers and protectors of the people. War was never more than a breath away, as others of his kind craved to enslave the people and claim totalitarian sovereignty. In the midst of a heated battle, just as Nasus was about to slay his treacherous brother , he was summoned to Runeterra. It didn't take much to convince him that Champions were needed to fight against the injustice here and he took up a place in the League of Legends. These days, he is the Keeper of the Sands, feeling most at home in the crumbling ruins of the Shurima Desert. Previous Abilities Soul Eater old.png|1st Soul Eater (I) Siphoning Strike old.png|1st Siphoning Strike (Q) Wither old.png|1st Wither (W) Spirit Fire old.png|1st Spirit Fire (E) Fury of the Sands old.png|1st Fury of the Sands ® Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Nasus OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Nasus Nasus PharaohSkin old.jpg|1st Pharaoh Nasus |-|China= Nasus OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Nasus Nasus OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Classic Nasus Nasus PharaohSkin Ch.jpg|Pharaoh Nasus Patch History . ** Base armor increased to 34 from . ;V7.15 * ** Armor reduction changed to % armor}} from flat. * ** While active, the cooldown of is reduced by 50%. This stacks with cooldown reduction. ;V7.4 * ** No longer plays the SFX for the whole duration if he is dead. ;V6.21 * ** Bonus range now stack with the bonus range from . *** Total range while under the effects of both and increased to 200 from 175. * ** Converting damage dealt into . ** Now instantly grants armor and magic resistance, which increases by per second, for a maximum of total bonus resistances. ;V6.17 * ** Grants stacks when destroying a ;V6.12 * Howling Abyss ** *** Per-kill stacks increased to 6 from 3 *** Per-large-kill stacks increased to 12 from 6 ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 42 from 45 ;V5.16 * ** Enhanced basic attack gains 25 bonus range (does not stack with ' bonus 50) ;V5.9 * ** Bonus health being granted up to seconds after activation ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 19 from 15 ;V4.1 * ** Cast range reduced to 600 from 700 * ** Granting 100 bonus cast range while active ;V3.14 * Visual Update ** New models and textures for all skins ** New Classic artwork ** New animations ** New voiceover * ** Bonus Life Steal changed to % from ;V3.13 * ** Is blocked by ;V3.6 * ** Attack speed slow reduced by 50% ;V3.02 * ** Critical strikes damaging for more than intended ** Mana cost reduced to 20 at all ranks from * ** Grants 50 bonus attack range and 100 bonus cast range while active ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150 ;V3.01 * ** Nasus gains double stacks (6) from large kills (champions, large minions, large monsters) ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325 ;V1.0.0.123 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 110 * ** Bonus Life Steal changed to % from * ** Sometimes gaining extra Life Steal * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 15 at all ranks ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100 ** Slow will reach maximum value even if duration is reduced by * ** seconds delay before area of effect spawns (cast time unchanged) ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6 ** Damage changed to on-cast and per second for the duration from per second ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Particle updated ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Tooltip updates itself to display bonus attack damage ** Bonus attack damage not being added to Nasus' total AD in HUD counter ;V1.0.0.109 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 320 * ** Per-kill stacks increased to 3 from 2 ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Resets Nasus' basic attack timer ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Tooltip updated ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Interaction with dodge chance ;V1.0.0.98 * ** Tooltip updated ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Tooltip updated * ** Tooltip updated ;V1.0.0.83 * General ** Recommended items updated ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Tooltip displays bonus damage from stacks ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 11 ** Mana cost increased to from ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Recommended items updated * ** Icon will persist through death ** Calculating healing with maximum Life Steal value at all levels * ** Per-kill stacks changed to 2 at all ranks from * ** Slow increased to 35% from 32 ** Slow per second reduced to % from * ** Damage cancels enemy * ** Nasus gains bonus health upon activation ** AP ratio reduced to from 5 per 100 ;V0.9.25.24 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Nasus